


A Tale of Two Voices

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a voice filled with tiredness but still passionate. It was a voice filled with lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Voices

A voice could do interesting things, use a certain tone and one could make a person raving mad or make them completely lose themselves. Amazing how a certain voice could make him come undone…without even trying! Magnus let his cat-like golden eyes fall closed as he stroked himself. His fingers tightened as they reached the head of his cock, thumb smearing the pre-cum that had leaked out before his hand slid back down.

 

“I see a beautiful city and a brilliant people rising from this abyss, and, in their struggles to be truly free, in their triumphs and defeats, through long years to come, I see the evil of this time and of the previous time of which this is the natural birth, gradually making expiation for itself and wearing out… I see that child who lay upon her bosom and who bore my name, a man winning his way up in that path of life which once was mine. I see him winning it so well, that my name is made illustrious there by the light of his… It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest I go to than I have ever known,” Alec read, completely unaware of what was happening on the other end of the line.

 

It was late, or early depending on how you looked at it, around 4am. Alec’s voice was quiet and slow, tired after a night of demon slaying. Magnus should have told him to sleep but he knew Alec was still wired from the activity earlier and so he had suggested Alec read to him. Alec’s taste in books was so like that of Will and Tessa. He didn’t mean to let it, but at the thought of the blue eyes that Will and Alec shared and Alec’s voice in his ear, a moan slipped past his lips.

 

There was a pause on the other end of the line. After a moment Alec spoke again, “Magnus?”

 

Magnus cleared his throat, trying to keep the huskiness out of it but probably failing, “Yes darling?”

 

“Are you listening to me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“What _else_ are you doing?” Magnus paused for a second too long and he heard Alec sigh. “ _Again_?”

 

Not being able to help it, a grin tugged at Magnus’ lips. “Darling, you know what your voice does to me.” Magnus knew Alec was blushing, it wasn’t hard to know, Alec always blushed and it was adorable.

 

“I know, I know, but…Dickens?” Alec sounded incredulous.

 

“Being read by _you_.” There was a blush again. Magnus tried to ignore how his cock was throbbing, wanting more attention. “Dickens would have found humor in this situation you know.”

 

“…you—you _knew_ Charles Dickens?” Magnus could hear Alec moving around, but didn’t know what he was doing, it certainly didn’t sound like what he had been doing.

 

“I met him, he was just becoming known then. Very nice fellow, he had a great world view and wasn’t limited to just the world he had been raised in.” He stroked himself slowly as he spoke, never one to waste a good erection. Magnus’ eyes closed again as he relaxed and continued talking about what he remembered of the now famous writer.

 

 _Train to Queens will depart in two minutes_.

 

Magnus’ eyes snapped open. “Alec? What are you doing?”

 

“Getting on the subway, I’ll probably lose you,” Alec replied.

 

“You’re coming here?”

 

“Of course, you know I told you I always wanted to watch you…” Alec lowered his voice, and it nearly drove Magnus insane. “Cum.”

 

“Darling,” he groaned.

 

“Wait for me.” And then the line disconnected.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote that Alec reads is from Charles Dickens "A Tale of Two Cities".


End file.
